Technical application systems are often assembled into a number of groups. Each group typically provides particular objectives for the system. Exemplar objectives may include controlling software transportation or specifying the operational processes in the systems. In some systems, some groups may resemble the characteristics of one another. For example, systems that describe the same operational processes can also be in the same group as the systems that control the software deployment. Within the groups, the systems can adopt roles that are similar to roles in other groups.
If two groups share similar roles, a user may be required to enter role information in each group separately. The separate data entry may leave a margin of error for one or both systems if, for example, a user enters the data in both groups and returns to update only one group. In addition, user errors may be introduced including, but not limited to errors of omission, typographical errors, assignment errors, mismatched data errors, and so on.